User blog:PokeRob/Rob's 2016 Summer Blog - Part 2
Rob's 2016 Summer Blog - Part 2 ---- ---- Introduction ---- Alright everybody, here's the sequel to the first blog I made this summer regarding my works, about two months later. There's plenty of new information and such to be handing out, so don't worry, and make sure to read this if you care remotely about anything I do aka if I force you to read all of my work! ---- Mack 10 ---- Alright everybody, I've got some stuff to talk about here. As some of you may already know, Mack 10 is canceled. Hah. Just kidding. Totally got you, right? No? Okay then. Where do we keep the bleach again? Anyways, I've decided that I'm kind of getting bored with what I had going with Mack 10 S1. I realized a few things- for one, the episodes are way too short. For two, the plot and writing haven't been very interesting so far. I'm sorry about that, to anybody who has had to endeavour reading this. All of that should be fixed in the next two episodes. Why the next two episodes, you may ask? Here's why. The next episode... is the episode before the finale! That's right, in just two episodes, season 1 of Mack 10 is concluding. This causes some big shifts in my writing schedule, which will be talked about below. Now, let's talk about season two. A season two is from this point on, officially 'confirmed, not just me spewing random shiz on chat. My first step towards trying to build at least some hype is this- as some of you may have noticed, there was a majorly ongoing theme in Mack 10 season one's alien playlist. They were all based on video game characters. Well, this time around, they will be based upon comic characters, as already shown by Dementia and Eraserhead, who are respectively based upon Joker and Bane! Below is a group of sillouhettes that contain all of the comic characters the aliens will be based upon. Good luck even trying to guess who they are! ''A new alien will be revealed every weekend starting 8/20! ---- '''Timeless Heroes ---- There is a currently scheduled and upcoming crossover, directed and written by ChromastoneandTabby ''and ''PokeRob, ''between Tech 10: Star Spirit and Mack 10. Ignore the "unnamed crossover" picture above, we just don't have a logo yet- the crossover will be titled Timeless Heroes. The original air date was scheduled for August 15th, 2016, but is now changed to a currently unknown date. I take full blame for this- I just haven't gotten very far into my part of the writing, setting back the work. Sorry CaT! Due to this, Timeless Heroes will most likely now air post-Mack 10 S1. ---- '''Radioactive Brigade' ---- Radioactive Brigade ''is an upcoming short-series/spinoff of Mack 10, focusing on the villains and their origin stories. As a recap of what was revealed for it last Fanon Con, we know that it will have a joking yet serious tone with main characters being drawn from the villains of Mack 10 Season 1. This includes, but is not limited to, a main cast of Polonium, Nobelium and Plutonium, and a recurring role filled by Plasma. There is now two more confirmed members of the Radioactive Brigade, one having his name been mentioned in the series already, who will appear firstly over the next two episodes of Mack 10. Radioactive Brigade will end post-Mack 10 S1, and will give Mack 10's first season it's proper conclusion with it's final episode. The short-series is confirmed to have 7 episodes. ---- '''Armageddon' ---- Armageddon is an upcoming movie written by Rob. It loosely ties into Mack 10, and focuses on an entirely new cast of a Nebulan, a Galvanic Mechamorph, and a Chronosapien. You can read more about the upcoming movie on the page, but not much else is currently confirmed. ---- Legends ---- The survival of Legends is nonexistent now. Legends has been completely canceled, as the first episode was finished and get very little feedback and didn't seem to interest very many people. ---- Dora 10 ---- Dora 10 coming soon@@@@!!!!! Category:Blog posts